The Conduit of Fairy Tail
by Theboblinator
Summary: So after going through the events of both Empire City after the Ray Sphere explosion, and successfully taking out The Beast in New Marias, Alex McGrath, the younger brother of Cole McGrath, ends up on yet another crazy adventure. However, this one will be unlike the others, since this one won't even take place in the same dimension. Alex/Mira pairing (Possibly changing to M later)


**Chapter 1: I Don't Think I'm in New Marias Anymore…**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: So… Yeah. For some reason, my brain decided that it would be a good idea to make most people happy. So, since my first story is going to have the OC paired with Cana, and my story with Kendrick has him paired with Erza, I'm now going to have** ** _this_** **OC paired with Mirajane, instead of Lucy, who I had on my pairing poll… However, there** ** _will_** **be a bit more changes to canon because of my character being added. The main reason being that I'm going to have this OC enter when the main characters of Fairy Tail are** ** _younger_** **. Yeah, this is a first for me, and it's no doubt going to be difficult as well.**

 **So for this one, it's going to take me a** ** _while_** **to get chapters out, since I'm actually going to need to go and research the Fairy Tail storyline itself, as well as the different personalities of the characters from when they were still kids, and the older members for when they were younger as well. (It's also cause I'm** ** _really_** **trying to focus on my SAO x FT crossover so it doesn't end up like all my others, and only have three chapters posted before I move onto another new story.) As for Makarov… Well, I think we can all agree that he acted the same way as he does in the current time period, although minus the whole perverted part since the main characters are in their early teens, and Makarov isn't the kind of guy to go that far.**

 **Also, for those of you who are just reading this because of the crossover, or even the fact that it's simply a Fairy Tail fanfiction, I have a few things to mention. The first thing being that I** ** _will_** **go into my character's past at a later point in the story, most likely a little while after Lucy joins, since she's a main character, and I can't have it so the others know his past more in depth, and she doesn't. The reason that I'm not gonna have them learn first, and then have her learn when she joins, is because I already have it planned out for how I have I want the guild to find out. I actually got this idea from another story, and I'll make sure to mention it when I post those chapters. Another thing is in regards to the OC x Mirajane pairing. Because of what I have planned for the future of this, Mirajane will be one of two things.**

 **Mirajane will either A: keep her personality from before Lisanna's "death", or B: She will be a mix of her past personality, and the personality she has when Lucy joins the guild. I honestly haven't decided yet, so I'd like to hear what you guys have to say in regards to that. The last thing that I should mention is that even though I'll be posting chapters as quickly as I can for this, I** ** _will_** **most likely be coming back to the chapters that take place before the first season, since I've only reached the S-Class trail arc in the anime, which is what I'll be basing this off of, so I don't know all that much about the Fairy Tail members' pasts. So, I'll most likely be adding chapters, and changing events if I end up seeing stuff in the anime that I accidentally skip over when writing this.**

 **Now, I think that's all you guys need to know for now, although I'm definitely going to be asking a couple questions at the end of the chapter as well, so I want your guy's answers to those. But for now, here's the first chapter of "The Conduit of Fairy Tail"!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

A young teen's eyes fly open as he lets off a startled gasp, before pushing himself up off the grass covered ground that he finds himself on. He quickly looks around, almost as if he can't figure out where he is. After a few seconds off looking around the immediate area, he quickly pushes himself up onto his feet, and stumbles over to the edge of a lake while idly noticing the three story building that's set up on the other side of said lake. What he sees in the reflection of the lake seems to shock him, if the widening of his eyes and his gaping mouth is anything to go by.

The reflection in the lake water is that of a thirteen-year-old boy with bright blue eyes, Caucasian skin, and a head of brown hair that's pointing in all directions. The clothes that he's wearing are dark blue shoes with metal plating that covers the bottom, blue jeans which are held up by a black belt that has a metal buckle on the front that has a lightning bolt design added, a dark blue hoodie that's partially un-zipped to reveal the white T-shirt underneath, and a white leather jacket over the blue hoodie with a light blue tribal design between his shoulder blades. **(Basically, imagine a more "good" colored version of the Alex Mercer outfit from Prototype on a 13 year old.)** The young teen raises his hands, and rubs them over his face, almost as if he can't believe what he's seeing in the lake. Then he quickly pushes himself onto his feet once again, and pats down his body.

"What the… What the hell is this?" He asks, shock clear in his voice. "That… That fucking machine was supposed to _kill_ me and Cole and all the other Conduits. Now… Now I'm a fucking thirteen-year-old… and nowhere _near_ New Marias from the looks of things…" He mutters to himself, saying things that would make anyone listening to him think that he's completely crazy, and deserved to be checked into an insane asylum. That, and the language he's using would most likely shock any adult if they were around him. However, for the people who knew him, they would understand everything that he's saying.

This young teen is Alex Mercer McGrath **(Yes, I did that on purpose since I like the name, and if I'm gonna give him the guy's outfit, I might as well give credit to the other game's character in the story itself.),** the younger brother of Cole McGrath. His actual age is seventeen, and he was there with Cole through the events of both Empire City, and New Marias. The two each got lightning powers due to the events of the Ray Sphere explosion in the "Ray Sphere Event", which Alex and Cole had unknowingly caused when they delivered a package as bike couriers, and were offered 500 dollars to open the package it came in. What followed was not pleasant for either of them. Living in the Empire City quarantine, fighting against the Reapers and the Dust Men, along with the conduits that each side had… And then it got worse after everything ended when they had to take a trip to New Marias after The Beast completely destroyed the entirety of Empire city. New Marias itself may have been in better shape than Empire city, but the journey for the two brothers was just as bad, if not worse. And all just to take down The Beast… In the end, they killed the Beast, along with, to the best of their knowledge, all the other conduits around the world. And yet, here Alex is, staring at a younger version of him, shocked to the core at the sight.

"But how… How did this happen? And if I'm here… Then where the fuck is Cole?" He asks, his eyes shining a bit more as he curls his hands into fists, and in response to his actions, his arm surges with electricity. He looks at it in even greater shock, surprised that he still had his Conduit abilities. "No way… No fucking way…" He mutters, surging electricity along his limb again, before turning to look over his shoulder at the mountain that was almost 25 yards away. He looks down at his arm in thought, before turning his head to look at the mountain again. Then, he turns around completely, and allows electricity to surge along his right arm. Then he points it at the mountain's side, and narrows his eyes in focus.

" **Megawatt Hammer!** " He exclaims, surprising even himself at the fact that he was shouting his attack name, since back in Empire City and New Marias, the two McGrath's didn't have the need since they just attacked whatever muggers they found quickly, and then moved on to continue doing good around Empire or New Marias. Yet this time, his attack almost felt more powerful than it had then, and he'd only put in the same amount of power as he had when the two brothers had been going around the two cities. A large ball of blue electricity goes flying over the grass between the now-thirteen-year-old and the mountain, before impacting the rock, and releasing an explosion of rocks and dust. Alex coughs, and waves away the dust surrounding him, before looking at the area of impact. "Holy shit…" He mutters with shock plastered on his face, looking at the large crater in the mountainside in shock.

At this point, Alex decides to sit down, and just dwell on the fact that he was still alive, and had retained his Conduit powers of Electrokinesis. _Alright, let's think for a minute Alex. First, Cole and me activated the RFI. Then, it felt as if all the life energy inside of me was being pulled into it, almost as if it needed a charge to work besides all the electricity that we had flowing through the two of us at the time. I blacked out when it activated, and then woke up as a fucking thirteen-year-old kid, nowhere_ near _the blast zone… Yeah, I have no fucking clue what the hell is going on._ He admits to himself, letting off a sigh as he pushes himself up onto his feet once again, and turns to look at the building that he noticed before. What surprised him even more was the fact that it didn't look anywhere close to being technologically advanced.

"Alright… _Definitely_ nowhere near New Marias." Alex mutters as he starts to walk along the path surrounding the lake, hoping that it would take him to the building on the opposite side. _Yeah, because last time I checked, New Marias was more like New Orleans than Japan._ He thinks to himself as he continues to walk along the path, a few hours later noticing that the sun is going down and he's only about half way there. "Damn. Alright, guess I'm gonna be camping around here tonight." He mutters to himself as he walks off the path, and starts to look around for materials. He manages to make some of the leaves and branches on the trees into a makeshift bed, thanking every God he could think of for the fact that the leaves where apparently big enough so that he didn't feel the branches, and set up a small fire in order to keep any predators away. _That should do it. Hopefully there are people that can help me out in that building tomorrow._ Alex thinks to himself before he falls asleep, dreaming about some of the more peaceful times before the Ray Sphere Event and all the events that took place afterwards.

* * *

"…What in the actual fuck?" Alex mutters to himself as he stands in front of the large building he'd seen the day before. He hadn't been able to tell from further away, but there was actually a large town that was around the building as well. But the shocking part to Alex was the fact that as far as he could tell, there was hardly any electricity around the town, the largest sources being the… People. Alex shivered at that thought. _I tried the Bio-drain_ once _when I was desperate… I don't plan on using it ever again._ He thinks with resolve. _I mean, there_ is _a pretty large source of electricity in this building. Although, not as large as me and Cole have._ Alex thinks to himself, before shaking his head. _I'm losing my train of thought. Just go in there, and see if you can't ask for the fastest way to get to New Marias or what's left of Empire city._ He thinks to himself, before letting out a sigh, and walking forwards. "Well, here goes nothing…" He mutters as he pushes open the door. The sight that greets him… isn't something that he was expecting…

Inside the giant building was a large open space filled with tables and benches, and a decent sized bar on the other side. There was a second floor that started just above the bar, and no doubt reached to the back wall of the building. However, none of this was the unexpected part. No, what was unexpected was the large _brawl_ that was taking place in the room, some of the benches and tables mentioned earlier lying in shambles around the area. However, everyone that was fighting had at least a small glimmer of enjoyment and happiness in their eyes, showing that none of the fighting was being done with Malice… Except for maybe two brawls that were taking place. Alex stares wide eyed at the scene in front of him as the large doors close almost silently behind him, and he has to adjust **The** **Volt** and his backpack to make sure they don't fall off his back when one guy was sent flying past him into the wall next to the doors.

The young McGrath had gotten lucky earlier that day when he'd stumbled across his belongings that hadn't been near him when he woke up near the lake the day before. His backpack was blue in color with a single strap, just like his older brother's, and it's strap went from the left of his waist, up to his right shoulder. As for **The Volt** , it was much like Cole's **Amp** , except that the weapon was slightly different. While both weapons worked off the brothers' Conduit powers, Cole's **Amp** was meant as a blunt weapon that could be used to beat his enemies into a pulp, while at the same time frying them. Whereas Alex's **Volt** wasn't meant to be used for brute force. Instead, **The Volt** was meant as more of a hack-n-slash weapon, with a metallic, oval-shaped grip, that had a thick wire coming out of the top of said grip in a zig-zag pattern. When Alex channeled his electricity through the metal grip, it would then travel through the grip, into the wire, and then surround said wire in electricity in a lightning bolt-shaped blade. While it wasn't able to cut a person in half, it would definitely give them either a burning scar, or a bleeding gash, depending on if he activated his lightning or not.

Alex looks on as the brawl continues to rage, hearing random bits of insults being thrown around good-naturedly as it continues. Then, he focuses on the two brawls that seemed to have their own personal spaces around them, as if everyone wanted to make sure to stay away from them. The first that he noticed was between two boys, one of which had spikey, pink hair and Caucasian skin, wearing sandals, yellow pants, a red shirt, and a light pink, scale patterned scarf. Fighting him was a boy who had spikey, black hair much like Alex's, and Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and the only article of clothing on his body were the black boxers that he was wearing. The two were punching, kicking, and countering each other like crazy, yelling insults at one another as they did so. Alex idly noticed the tick mark that appeared on the pink haired boy's head when the black haired kid yelled something at him, before their fighting seemed to intensify. Alex simply shrugged off the anime tick mark, having already seen other anime physics induced situations all around town. Though, that _did_ make him wonder if he'd lost his mind…

Shaking off those thoughts, he turns to the other fighting pair on the opposite side of the room from the guys. The two were girls, and were obviously tearing into one another with more power and ferocity than the two boys he'd seen. One of them had red hair that was fairly short, except for the hair on the back of her head, which she'd tied together and let it hang down to the small of her back. She had Caucasian skin, and brown eyes, and was wearing brown shoes, black pants with a white skirt over them, as well as a white long-sleeved T-shirt that was covered by, for some reason, metal armor. The other girl however, was almost the complete opposite. She had long, white hair styled into a ponytail due to a purple ribbon, Caucasian skin, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing black, low-heeled boots that reached up to her thighs, and a short, flat, black skirt which had a white belt tied around it with a silver skull buckle in the front. She had a sleeveless purple shirt on that had a white design on the front, and a grey, metallic bracelet was on her right wrist.

Sitting on the counter of the bar at the far back of what most likely used to be a mess hall if sorts, Alex sees a short old man holding onto a wooden staff, his arms crossed and rivers of anime tears trailing down his cheeks as he looks towards the ground slightly. He had white, spikey hair, as well as a white mustache, and Caucasian skin. He was wearing brown shoes, purple pants, and a purple coat over what looked like a yellow and green shirt. All this was processed in about two seconds by the younger McGrath, his Conduit abilities over electricity allowing his brain functions to be enhanced, and the abilities also cut the time of his many other motor functions by at least half. He closes his mouth, which had dropped open upon seeing the giant brawl, and shakes his head at the scene in front of him. From the way the old man wasn't trying to stop it, Alex had to guess that he was both the owner of the building, and that this was a normal occurrence.

Alex quickly looked around again, and decided that the best course of action would be to go around the brawl on one side of the building in order to avoid it. The question was whether to go around on the side that the boys were fighting, or the side where the girls were fighting… Eventually, Alex chose to go around the left side where the girls were fighting, since it seemed like they were focused on their own fight, only tossing away anyone who got to close, while the two boys seemed to be attacking anyone that got too close to theirs, effectively teaming up for a few seconds at a time in order to knock the person out so that they could continue their own fight. So, the seventeen-turned-thirteen-year-old boy started to creep around the left side of the building, hoping to get to the bar so that he could talk to the old man. However, it seemed like the old McGrath-luck was still with him, as a random guy was suddenly thrown on top of him. Needless to say, he was just a little upset.

He quickly pushed the guy off and away from him, before turning in the direction he came from, glaring at the person responsible. This person, or rather people, happened to be the two girls that he was attempting to go around. However, he forces himself to push the anger to the back of his mind, since he would rather _not_ get on the bad side of the old man at the bar. For all he knew, the white haired girl was his granddaughter… Although the same hair color could simply be due to the old man's age. So, letting off a sigh to try to calm himself, he attempts to continue walking towards the bar. However, this time, he gets yet another man thrown at him, this one actually pushing him back into the wall. He lets out a growl of frustration, pushing the guy off him, and sending another glare at the two females responsible for it, the two not even realizing what they'd done as they continue to fight one another.

 _Screw it, throw something or someone at me once, I'll probably just brush it off. But do it a second time, you can be damn sure that I'm gonna retaliate._ He thinks to himself as he starts stalking towards the two girls, this time making sure to focus on his senses, and dodging any and all attacks that would have no doubt hit him if he didn't have a faster reaction time than most other humans. What Alex doesn't know is that the old man from before had noticed him, and had seen what happened to him because of the two girls' fight. He watches as the "kid" moves around all the punches and kicks being thrown, making his way towards the two responsible for the soreness in his back.

As for the two girls in question, they continue to throw punches and kicks at one another, completely ignorant of the pissed off boy walking towards them. However, at this point, most of the guild had noticed the "kid", and was watching as he stalked towards the two girls with a glare. Most of them were worried for him, knowing that despite the girls' young ages, they were two of the most dangerous females in the guild. Even the two boys on the opposite side of the room stopped fighting to look at the boy in slight fear for what might happen. "Natsu… You don't actually think he's gonna do what I _think_ he's gonna do… Right?" The black haired boy asks, glancing at the pink haired boy beside him.

"You know what Gray, I think he is." The now named Natsu says, a bit of fear making its way into his voice as he thinks about the possible outcomes for the boy, almost all of them including said boy being beaten and bloody on the ground as his arms and legs twitch, the two girls ignore the boy they'd attacked as they continue to fight, before the pink haired boy shakes his head and re-focuses on the boy he'd been imagining beaten up.

"Hey man! Don't do it!" The black haired boy, now known as Gray, yells in warning. However, the boy ignores him, and just continues to walk towards the two girls who are continuing to throw insults at one another.

"Flat chest!" The white haired girl yells as she throws another punch.

"Stupid wench!" The red haired girl yells at the same time, throwing her own punch. However, what happens next surprises everyone in the guild, as their fists are each caught in someone's hands, stopping them in their tracks. Everyone stares in shock and awe at the "kid" that they'd seen walking towards the girls as he stands between them, each of their fists caught in his hands… And he hadn't even flinched from the impacts.

"You know, normally I'd just shrug off getting something thrown at me. Lord knows it happened to me enough for the past few months." He says, getting everyone's attention, but the two girls ignore what he might mean, and just glare at him in anger.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are just stopping our fight like that?!" The white haired girl yells at him, making him turn to face her.

"I'm the person that you just threw two guys at." He tells her, making the two continue to glare at him.

"And that means that you can interrupt our fight?" The redhead asks him, making him turn to look at her as well, completely ignoring the aura of anger radiating off of both of them.

"Seeing as I only showed up a few minutes ago, I'd say that you should be the ones apologizing to me." He tells her, making the white haired girl scoff as the rest of the guild just watches the group of three, all of them silently sending prayers for the boy to be okay. They _would_ step in to keep him from getting hurt… But it was more likely the girls would beat up anyone who tried and then just turn their anger back to him.

"Yeah right, maybe next time you should watch where you're going. Now let go of my fist so I can beat up Erza. Otherwise, I might have to make it so that _you're_ the one that I punch." She continues, making the now named Erza scoff.

"As if. Let go of _my_ hand so that I can give Mira a good beating." She says, making the girl now known as Mira glare at her past the boy's head. However, said boy simply tilts his head to the side as if he's thinking, before responding.

"How about… No." He says, shocking everyone present as the girls go back to glaring at him.

"What did you just say?" The two of them ask him at the same time with narrowed eyes.

"I said "no". After all, I feel like I should repay you two for those men you decided to throw at me." He says, making everyone start to sweat as they fear for the boy's safety at the two now _very_ pissed off girls, all of them knowing that no matter how much they prayed, this boy was now going to be on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Temporary truce?" Erza asks the girl across from her, making said girl give a malicious smirk.

"Deal." Mira agrees, before Erza throws a punch that connects with his stomach, and Mira gives him a second punch to his back that sends him flying back towards the doors to the guild, before he slams into the ground, the two girls dusting off their hands, and look back at one another as the other people in the room look at the downed boy. "Now, where were we?" Mira asks, before they each hear the sound of chuckling, and turn to face the boy that they had punched to the ground… Only to see him standing up and swiping some dust off his shoulders.

"You know, you two can throw a punch, I'll give you that." He admits, rolling his arms a bit as everyone looks at him in shock. "But after being shot, and facing other things that would probably make the rest of you piss your pants, that was honestly more like I got smacked." He admits as he rolls his neck, making it give off a popping sound. "Oh, that felt good." He says, before giving everyone a small smile. "Now, I believe that I get to repay you for not only throwing two guys at me, but also punching me." He says, before electricity starts to crackle across his skin, and suddenly starts to fill the air around him, shooting off of his body in all directions. When this happens, some of the people in the building are actually brought to their knees at the feeling of power that the kid suddenly released. The old man at the bar looks at the boy in shock, having not sensed any power from him only a few moments beforehand, before it suddenly shot through the roof… And the old man had a feeling that the boy wasn't even revealing the true potential of his power either.

Meanwhile, Mira and Erza are looking at the boy in front of them with wide eyes, both thinking along the same line as the old man. Then, the boy puts one foot in front of the other and points his arms towards the doors behind him, before he suddenly disappears to the naked eye. Everyone looks at the spot he was previously at in surprise, before the sounds of two grunts are heard, and everyone turns to look in shock at the fact that Erza and Mira were each hunched over, the boy now standing in front of them with his fists extended, and still placed on their stomachs, showing that he'd just punched them. Then, the girls fall to their sides, groaning a bit as they clutch their stomachs in pain. When this happens, the boy straightens up, and shakes his right fist a bit, that hand being the one that he'd punched Erza with.

Everyone looks at the boy in shock at the fact that he'd brought down the two top females of the guild with a single punch. What they didn't realize, however, was that the only reason he was able to do this was because he'd been able to surprise them, and they hadn't been ready for it. Then, he turns around to face the people around them, and apparently remembers they were there as he lets off a sheepish chuckle and rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry?" He says with a nervous grin. However, the response that he gets is not entirely the one that he was expecting after no doubt punching two of their friends.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" The entire guild yells at him at the same time, the only exceptions being the old man, Natsu, and Gray. The old man because he was now looking at the boy in both a bit of shock, as well as intrigue. While the other two weren't yelling at him because…

"Natsu… Did he just take down Erza and Mira at the same time?" Gray asks the pink haired boy beside him as he starts to sweat a bit, the boy beside him doing the same.

"Yeah…" Natsu says in response, the two boys now fearing the "kid" that had taken down the two that could beat _them_ no problem… And he'd done it by simply punching them after going extremely fast… They now had someone to fear more than Erza and Mira, though in the back of Natsu's mind, two different scenarios were playing out. One was of him jumping at the kid and fighting him fist for fist… While the other was the kid walking away from his body as "lightning", since that's what he thought it was, sparked over his twitching limbs. Meanwhile, the boy in question laughs nervously at the guild when they ask their question, before he backs away a bit, and sees the old man still at the bar.

"Oh, right." He says as if he's remembering something, and walks over to the man sitting on the bar counter, now ignoring the people who'd asked him the question a few seconds ago.

"Hello there young man, I must say what you just did is quite impressive." The old man compliments him, making the teen give another sheepish smile. "So boy, what's your name?" He asks, and the rest of the guild notices as the boy flinches, before looking to the side slightly.

"Uh… Alex, sir. Alex… McGrath." He closes his eyes and looks away with a slight flinch when he says his last name, confusing almost everyone there. However, the old man in front of him sees the boy tensing up. Almost as if he was expecting him to yell or even hit him. This shocks the old man, and he thinks of what could have happened that caused the boy to act like this when he was simply saying his name.

"Well Alex, it's nice to meet you." He says, watching as the kid looks at him with shock clear in his eyes.

"Wait, you're not going to yell at me or hit me? I mean, I'm a McGrath." He says with confusion clear in his voice as everyone else looks at him in shock, even the two girls who had by now gotten back up. At first they were planning on attacking the boy again, but now they're just as surprised as everyone else by the fact that he was expecting to be _hit_ when they heard his last name.

"Well, I'll admit that I'm not familiar with that last name." The old man tells Alex, making the boy's eyes fly open as he looks at the man in even greater shock than before.

"What?! You mean you haven't heard of me or my brother Cole? You haven't heard of the " _Demons_ of _Empire city_ "?" He asks, going into a southern drawl for the last part as everyone looks at him in confusion and shock, especially Mira.

"I'm sorry boy, but I'm afraid that I haven't." The old man admits, confusion clear in his voice, making Alex continue to look at him in surprise, before he suddenly seems to think of something, and swallows.

"Well… Have, have you _heard_ of Empire city?" He asks in a quiet voice, making the man shake his head. "What about… New Marias?" The teen continues, making the older man shake his head yet again, and making the teen look down. "But… But how is that possible? Everyone knows about the Empire Event…" He mutters, before his eyes once again widen, and he looks up at the old man with fear clear as day in them. "Um, just… Just where am I, exactly?" He asks in a quiet voice, the old man looking at him in slight confusion.

"Well, at the moment you're in Magnolia, in the country of Fiore." The old man tells him, making the teen's eyes widen once again, his brain working through the information that he'd been given, before he starts to sway a bit, and then falls to the ground, passing out as the people around him start yelling in surprise and shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well, that's about it for the first chapter. So, what do you guys think of it so far? Was it good? Bad? Is Alex already too OP regardless of how powerful I think he would be after going through the events of the game with Cole? I want to know so that I can work on this and keep people interested, while not making Godlike!Alex. I mean, an obvious nerf is that there's hardly any electricity in Magnolia from what I can see in the anime, so that's bound to be a problem that I'm going to have to find a way around.**

 **Now, I said earlier that I have a couple questions for you guys, so here they are.**

 **A: What should Alex's "nickname" be? You know how Mira is called "The Demon", Erza is "Titania", Natsu is "Salamander", and so on? I want suggestions for what I should have the people calling Alex. If you guys can think of anything that might be inspired from the game, then I'll gladly hear those as well.**

 **B: How would you guys feel if I brought in other inFAMOUS characters (villains only probably, since I don't want to bring in a whole bunch of characters that I'd need to keep track of.) for cameos. What I mean by this is that they'd have their own parts of the story that would be like Arcs that would connect to Alex's past. I already have things planned out for if you guys want that, and I can already tell you that at least TWO of the inFAMOUS "villains" will definitely be making an appearance before season 1 of the anime, and they'll probably only show up one time each. (I'm also currently thinking about what to do with Cole, so you guys can look forwards to stuff with him included. After all, you guys should be able to tell that I've changed things slightly in the inFAMOUS world because Alex was there, and what kind of inFAMOUS crossover story would this be without Cole added** ** _somewhere_** **in here?)**

 **Anyways, I think that's about it for now, so I'd like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! (Whenever I get around to working on it and posting it that is.)**


End file.
